muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit the Frog guest appearances
, November 14, 2000]] A listing of appearances by Kermit the Frog. 1950s :'1956' :*Tonight!, October :*The Steve Allen Show, November 4 1960s :'1961' :*The Today Show, June 5 :'1963' :*The Jack Paar Program, March 15 :'1964' :*The Jack Paar Program'' :1965 :*''The Tonight Show'' :1966 :*''The Hollywood Palace, April 30 :*The Mike Douglas Show, July :*The Ed Sullivan Show, October 2 :*The Ed Sullivan Show, November 27 :'1967' :*The Ed Sullivan Show, January 15 :*The Ed Sullivan Show, February 5 :'1968' :*The Ed Sullivan Show, April 21 :*That's Life, December 3 :'1969' :*The Tonight Show, September 26 1970s :'1970' :*The Ed Sullivan Show, May 31 :'1971' :*Pure Goldie, February 15 :*This Is Tom Jones, July 8 :*Evening at Pops, Setember 12 :*The Flip Wilson Show, November 11 :*The Dick Cavett Show, November 25 :'1973' :*Keep U.S. Beautiful, March 27 :'1974' :*What's My Line?'' (with Jim Henson), November 16 :*''The Tonight Show'' (with Jim Henson) :1975 :*''Julie: My Favorite Things, April 18 :*One to One, December 15 :*Cher'' :1976 :*''Kagayake! Gorō Mapetto Geba Geba 90-pun!'' :*''Good Morning America'' :*''Des O'Connor Entertains, February 27 :'1977' :*Russell Harty, 22 September :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November :*Royal Variety Performance'' :*''The Bob Hope All Star Christmas Comedy Special, December 19 :'1978' :*Julie Andrews: One Step Into Spring, March 9 :*Bob Hope's Birthday Special'' :1979 :*''The Tonight Show'' (guest host), April 2 :*''Parkinson'' (with Jim Henson), April 16 :*''Emmy Awards'' :*''The Mike Douglas Show'' :*''The Orson Welles Show'' (with Jim Henson) 1980s :1980 :*''The 52nd Academy Awards, April 14, 1980 :'1981' :*The Don Lane Show'' :1982 :*''I Love Liberty, March 21 :*The 54th Academy Awards'' :1983 :*''The Merv Griffin Show'' :1984 :*''The Today Show, July :*The Television Academy Hall of Fame'' :1985 :*''Reading Rainbow, July 5 :*Wogan, December 6 :*Great Performances, December 7 :*Night of 100 Stars'' :1986 :*''The 58th Academy Awards'' (with Jim Henson) :*''Blue Peter'' (with Jim Henson), September 22 :*''Can We Talk?'' (with Jim Henson), October 3 :1987 :*''Good Morning America, February :*Dolly, October 25 :*Wogan, October 30 :*Nightline, November 6 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade'' (with Jim Henson), November 26 :*''Entertainment Tonight, (with Jim Henson) :'1988' :*Good Morning America, February :*Royal Variety Performance'' :*''Free to Be... a Family, December 14 :'1989' :*The Today Show'' (with Jim Henson), April 14 :*''From the Heart... The First International Very Special Arts Festival, September 10 1990s :'1990' :*Live with Regis and Kathie Lee'' (with Jim Henson) :*''The Arsenio Hall Show'' (last time with Jim Henson), May 4 :1992 :*''Good Morning America'' :*''Holiday Greetings from the Ed Sullivan Show'' :*''Blue Peter, December 10 :'1993' :*Inaugural Celebration for Children, January 19 :*Royal Variety Performance'' :*''Larry King Live, December 23 :'1994' :*Larry King Live'' (guest host), April 1 :*''Late Night with Conan O'Brien, September 24 :*Charlie Rose, September 26 :*Live & Kicking'' :1996 :*MTV Europe's Hanging Out, May 21 :*''The Rosie O'Donnell Show, September 6 :*The Tonight Show, November 12 :'1997' :*Children in Need, November :'1999' :*The Rosie O'Donnell Show, December 3 :*The View'' :*''The Tonight Show'' :*''Wheel of Fortune'' 2000s :2000 :*''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, November 14 :*On Capitol Hill for the Shambala Wild Animal Protection Act of 2000, March 29 (live appearance) :*The American Academy of Dramatic Arts (co-host), October 17 (live appearance) :*Het Gevoel Van De KRO'' :2001 :*''The Daily Show, February 13 :*Hollywood Squares, April 30 - May 4 :*America's Funniest Home Videos, May :*The Songwriters Hall of Fame, June 14 (live appearance) :*Family Feud, November 9-13 :*Live with Regis and Kelly, December 24 :*The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon'' :2002 :*''The Today Show, January 14 :*Hollywood Squares, May 13-17 :*Jeopardy!, June 28 :*Morning Edition, November 14 :*The Late Late Show, November 14 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 28 :*The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon'' :*''The Wayne Brady Show'' :2003 :*''The Other Half, March 3 :*Genesis Awards, March 16 (live appearance) :*Hollywood Squares, April 28 :*I Love the 70s, August 18-22 :*Jimmy Kimmel Live'' (guest host), September 29 - October 3 :*''The Wayne Brady Show, October 14 :*Hollywood Squares, November 17 :*Jimmy Kimmel Live, November 28 :*VegTV'' :2004 :*''The Nick and Jessica Variety Hour, April 11 :*Emmy Red Carpet Coverage, September 19 :*100 Greatest TV Characters, November 22-26 :*Good Morning America, December 15 :*Saturday Night Live, December 18 :*Christmas at Walt Disney World, December 25 :'2005' :*Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, March 6 :*Extreme Makeover: Home Edition - How'd They Do That?, March 7 :*Tribeca Film Festival, April 27 (live appearance) :*America's Funniest Home Videos, May 8 :*Good Morning America, May 19 :*Live with Regis and Kelly, May 19 :*The Tony Danza Show, May 23 :*Mike's Super Short Show, August :*Kermit, TX, October 14 (live appearance) :*NASA's Johnson Space Center (Huston, TX), October 15 (live appearance) :*the Rockettes (New York, NY), November 4 (live appearance) :*The Tony Danza Show, November 3 :'2006' :*Good Morning America, February 2 :*Cold Pizza, February 2 :*Martha, February 2 :*Chicago Auto Show, February 8 :*TV Land Awards'' (reporter), March 22 :*''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' (guest host), April 9 :*''Blue Peter, April'' :*''American Idol, May 10 :*The Today Show, May 16 :*American Idol, May 24 :*Good Morning America, June 28 :*"Fireworks Finale" at the Hollywood Bowl, September 15 (live appearance) :*Michigan State University, September 28-30 (live appearance) :*Martha, October 5 :*Good Morning America, December 7 :*Live with Regis and Kelly, December 8 :*The Live Desk, December 8 :*The 9, December 8 :*MTV News, December 8 :*The Early Show, December 11 :'2007' :*The Climate Code, January 7 :*American Idol, April 4 :*America's Got Talent, August 21 :*Deal or No Deal, November 9 :*Paula's Party, November 9 :*50 Greatest TV Icons, November 16 :*TCM Guest Programmer, November 21 :*Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve, December 31 :'2008' :*At the Grammy Awards for ''The Late Late Show, February 10 :*''The View, May 21 :*PIX 11 Morning News, May :*Hollywood 411, May :*The Today Show, November 13 :*PIX 11 Morning News, November 14 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 27 :*Christmas in Rockefeller Center, December 3 :*Dr. Phil, December 16 :*The Morning Show with Mike and Juliet, December 17 :'2009' :*America's Got Talent, September 2 :*D23 Expo, September 11 (live appearance) :*MTV Video Music Awards, September 13 :*Access Hollywood, September 30 :*Good Morning America, October 5 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 24 :*Andrea Bocelli & David Foster: My Christmas, November 28 :*Christmas in Rockefeller Center, December 2 :*United States Postal Service press conference, December 1 (live appearance) :*Today, December 3 :*The Jay Leno Show, December 7 :*''The One Show on BBC One, December 17 (via satellite) :*''PIX 11 Morning News, December 23 :*Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, December 23 2010s :'2010' :*Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, January 3 :*America's Funniest Home Videos, January 10 :*Walt Disney World's 1st Social Media Celebration, Epcot Center, February 10 (live appearance) :*Lost Slapdown, May : :'2011' :*Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides'', World Premiere, May 7 :*Puppeteers of America's 75th Annual "National Puppetry Festival" (live appearance with Steve Whitmire) July 15 :*D23 Expo, August 19 and 20 (live appearance) :*''Entertainment Tonight, October 4 :*UL Labs video, October 7 :*CP24 Breakfast, October 25 (Canada) :*WWE Raw SuperShow, October 31 :*George Stroumboulopoulos Tonight, November 3 (Canada) :*The Ellen DeGeneres Show, November 9 :*The Latin Grammys, November 10 :*The Muppets World Premiere, November 12 (live appearance) :*Desperate Housewives, November 13 :*Mike and Mike, November 15 :*Dancing with the Stars, November 15 :*Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, November 16 :*''Good Morning America, November 17 :*''Saturday Night Live, November 19 :*The Chew, November 23 :*The National Christmas Tree Lighting ceremony, December 1 (live appearance) :*WWE'' Tribute to the Troops, December 13 :*''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'', December 23 :*''Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade, December 25 : :'2012' :*Sex, God, Rock ‘n Roll with Stuart Davis & Kandyse McClure, January 12 :*Die Muppets'' premiere press conference in Berlin, January 18 (live appearance) (Germany) :*''Radio Energy Berlin, January 19 (Germany) :*SAT.1 Frühstücksfernsehen, January 20 :*Los Muppets'' premiere press conference, January 23 (live appearance) (Spain) :*National Television Awards, January 25 (live appearance) :*''The Sun, January 26 (live appearance) (United Kingdom) :*The Muppets'' premiere press conference, January 26 (live appearance) (United Kingdom) :*''The Chris Moyles Show, January 27 (United Kingdom) :*The Jonathan Ross Show, January 28 (United Kingdom) :*Verleihung der Goldenen Kamera, February 4 (Germany) :*T4 Muppet Takeover, February 5 (United Kingdom) :*The 84th Academy Awards, February 26 :*Good Morning America, March 13 :*The View, March 14 :*The Colbert Report, March 14 :*Entertainment Tonight, March 19 :*The Hollywood Walk of Fame ceremony for The Muppets' star, March 20 (live appearance) :*''The View, April 12 :*NYC & Company Visitor Center, April 13 (live appearance) :*Jim Henson's Musical World concert at Carnegie Hall, April 14 (live appearance) :*''The Bachelorette, May 21 :*''The Muppets All-Star Comedy Gala at the Just for Laughs comedy festival, July 26 (live appearance) (Canada) :*''Best in TV, September 18 :*''Good Morning America, November 27 :*''The Voice, November 27 :*Christmas in Rockefeller Center, November 28 :*Cee Lo's Magic Moment, November 30 :*The Chew, December 3 :*30 Rock, December 6 :*VH1 Big Morning Buzz Live, December 14 : :'2013' :*Good Luck Charlie, April 28 :*Funny or Die "Dueling Banjos" video, August 20 :*Robbie Williams: One Night at the Palladium, November 8 (United Kingdom) :*The View, November 13 :*1D Day, November 23 : :'2014' :*Good Morning America, January 28 :*Puppy Bowl X, February 2 :*Live! with Kelly & Michael, February 3 :*Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, February 7 :*The Bachelor, March 3 :* ''¡Despierta América!, March 4 :* SportsNation, March 7 :*Muppets Most Wanted World Premiere, March 11 (live appearance) :*''Muppets Most Wanted'' benefit screening at The White House, March 12 (live appearance) :*''Good Morning America'', March 14 :*QVC appearance, March 16 :*The New York Stock Exchange, March 17 (live appearance) :*''The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, March 17 :*Today, March 19 :*The Queen Latifah Show, March 21 :*The One Show, March 25 (United Kingdom) :*Daybreak, March 27 (United Kingdom) :*The Rachael Ray Show, March 28 :*Capital FM, April 3 (United Kingdom) :*A Capitol Fourth, July 4 :*The View, August 8 :*Express Written Consent, August 8 :*CBS This Morning, September 12 :*A Christmas Cracker, December 26 (United Kingdom) : :'2015' :*Good Morning America, September 21 :*Jimmy Kimmel Live, September 21 :*Nightline, September 21 :*Dancing with the Stars, September 28 :*Country Music Association Awards, November 4 :*Disney Parks Unforgettable Christmas Celebration, December 25 : :'2016' :*Good Morning America, February 1 :*The Late Show with Stephen Colbert, February 1 :*Live! with Kelly and Michael, February 2 :*Disneyland 60, February 21 :*WE Day, August 28 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 24 : :'2017' :*Dancing with the Stars, October 16 :*A Very Pentatonix Christmas, November 27 :*American Masters: This Is Bob Hope…, December 29 : :'2018' :*The Sun, February 23 (live appearance) (United Kingdom) :*NME, February 23 (live appearance) (United Kingdom) :*The Last Leg, February 23 (United Kingdom) :*This Morning, February 27 and March 1 (United Kingdom) :*Hilarity for Charity, April 6 :*American Idol, May 21 :*The Late Late Show with James Corden, November 29 :*The Talk, November 30 :*The Wonderful Winter of Oz, December 14-30 (live appearance) :*Carpool Karaoke: The Series, December 14 :*Good Day L.A., December 20 :*KCAL 9 News at Noon, December 21 : :'2019' :*The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, January 7 :*Drop the Mic, January 30 :*Newport Folk Festival, July 28 (live appearance) Date Unknown :*Donna's Day'' :*''Saturday Superstore'' See also *Miss Piggy guest appearances __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Filmographies